Memories of a Treehouse
by nordicband117
Summary: Cartman somehow knows that Kyle has a crush on his lifelong best friend Stan and is teasing him torrentially about it in ways we could only expect from Eric Cartman. Kyle has no idea how much Stan knows about his feelings, so this puts him in a very unfortunate situation. Oneshot.


Hi guys! First South Park Fanfic. No, I don't own South Park. Review fairly and enjoy.

"I know you want to fuck him, Kahl"

"I do not!"

"You want to fuck him, and write love poetry about him, and then when you're all caught up in your mamby-pamby gay bullcrap fuck him all over again."

"Stop making stuff up fatass!"

"Admit that you are gay Kahl. You're gay and you're a fucking jew, it's like you're all the lame-ass pussy in the world all engulfed into one."

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Kyle scowled quietly out of frustration. Why did he put up with this exactly?

While Cartman was mouthing off again, this time even more caught up in his anti-semitic homophobic little world than he already was, Kyle managed to make a semi-graceful escape in the direction of his house. He had bumped into Cartman on the way home from school and was just grateful to finally get through the door of his own home, after what seemed like the longest day ever. Kyle kicked off his shoes and immediately ran upstairs, not even bothering to explain to his adopted brother Ike why he had come home from school in a such piss-poor mood. Kyle opened the door to his own room, dropping his backpack on the floor wherever gravity willed it to land, and jumped on to his bed.

He buried his face in the pillow for a few minutes, trying to contemplate what had even happened that day, before slowly sitting up on the bed and pulling a picture out of the drawer of the beside table. It was a picture that he denied he had most of the time. It was an especially cute photograph of his best friend Stan the day they went to the beach (please don't ask how they went to a beach in Colorado, lets just say it was one of those crappy lake beaches). He was wearing his favorite pair of red swim trunks, and he had that genuine smile on his face that Kyle had come to associate with him and with all the things they did together. Although he just said that he wanted the picture specially developed for the memories it held, Kyle thought that his best friend looked stunning in that photo, and he secretly kept it in the nightstand next to his bed for times like this. God, how had this escalated so quickly?

Ever since he was about twelve, Stan had become much more to him than just a friend, but rather an entire dimension of his life. Although he has always admired Stan, the admiration became a lot deeper. Once it had meant thinking of him as a great friend and appreciating his down-to-Earth nature and love of animals, now it meant constantly feeling exited about these things and late nights filled with exhilarating fantasies of what could be if Stan felt the same way about him. Kyle wouldn't say he was in love with his best friend (even though sometimes he sure as hell thought he was), but it was definitely the strongest and the longest crush he had ever had. Whatever you wanted to call it, Kyle just liked Stan, and being reminded of him could make him smile when nothing else could. Despite all that, Kyle looked over the picture with a straight face, still taking notice of the fact that his heart was paltipating, and of the sinking feeling in his stomach. It's not like Cartman never had gone out of his way to make things miserable for him before, but in the past Kyle had been able to avoid (or at least fix) a majority of the consequences. This time he really had no idea how he was going to get out of this one.

It had all started about two weeks ago. He and Kenny were at some stupid party that Bebe was throwing. It was exceptionally late, and the only ones left were Kyle, Kenny, Wendy and Bebe. Kenny was sticking around because he planned to hit on Bebe, who was chatting up a storm with Wendy in a corner of the kitchen. Kyle was exhausted but reluctant to go home, because he had left for the party without telling his mother that he was going out and didn't want to hear it from her when he got back. Although barely awake, he was able to successfully pass time talking to Kenny. Almost out of nowhere he asked Kyle if he had a crush on anybody in the school. Figuring that someone who had proven to be as loyal of a friend as Kenny would be able to keep a secret, Kyle told Kenny honestly that he had a crush on his best friend Stan. Kenny took it well, and he was even able to keep his endless supply of dirty jokes down to a minimum, so Kyle had no reason to think anything would go wrong.

The conversation didn't go on very much longer after this. Bebe came into the room to explain that Wendy had left and ask if they needed anything before they went home, and Kyle sensed that he didn't need to stick around just to see how many lame attempts Kenny would make at trying to get his toungue in her mouth. Kyle went home afterwards as quietly as he could and was lucky to find that his parents were both sound asleep when he came in (although he did get yelled at the next morning).

Why in God's name had he trusted Kenny?! Sometime last night Kenny had ratted Kyle's secret feelings out to Cartman. Cartman had shown up at the bus stop the next morning with a familiar look in his eyes and a smirk that said 'I-know-something-that-you-don't'. Kyle spent the rest of the day covering his ears in attempt to muffle out Cartman's snide remarks about him and Stan getting it on, Kyle being even gayer and more uncool than Cartman had already suspected, and so on and so forth.

And that wasn't even what bothered Kyle. Kyle had taken it from Cartman, before, and much worse than this under some circumstances. Every word that Cartman spoke reminded Kyle that there was a more than likely possibilty that Cartman had already told Stan his secret. Although they were both eighteen and therefore a wee bit old for who-likes-who gossip, Kyle had no clue what would happen to his relationship with Stan if Cartman told him about his crush. Stan was still his closest friend, and he had no idea what he would do with himself if his feelings in some way ruined that. Hell, he would have just told Stan himself if he wasn't afraid of the tumultuous aftermath. He was dearly hoping that Cartman hadn't told Stan about his secret feelings, but keep in mind that this was only hope. Kyle set the picture down and let out a deep sigh, taking a minute to let his face rest in the palm of his hands.

He got out his cell phone and quickly texted Stan to see if he would like to come over tonight. Kyle had to figure out Stan's take on the whole situation, and just hope for the best. Of course, he would have to scream at Kenny as well, but that was not the most urgent thing on his mind at the moment. Kyle went back to resting on his bed, waiting semi-patiently for the high-pitched tone to notify him that Stan had answered his text. He took out his laptop and began surfing the web aimlessly. He had some time to kill. It was Friday afternoon after an unusually long day at school, so homework was all but completely out of the question. His patience was rewarded, and his phone buzzed enthusiastically on the bed. As it turned out, Stan was able to spend time with Kyle that night, but since his parents were going to be out late he suggested that Kyle come over to his place instead of the other way around. Kyle sighed gently in relief, and texted Stan back that he would be there as soon as he was done with dinner.

When he was just barely able to convince himself to stop wallowing in anger, he got up and put on his shoes. There wasn't much he could do about the situation with Stan right now, at least not until after dinner, but Kenny on the other hand had some explaining to do, and Kyle fully intended to hear it. He stormed towards the door, only stopped to assure his mother that he would be back in time for dinner. Kyle knew the route to Kenny's house just as well as he knew the route to his own, so he had plenty of time to think of effective ways to properly guilt-trip Kenny on the way there. The whole thing seemed a little strange honestly. Although he was cracking dirty jokes and reading the amplitudes of porn he seemed to constantly have in his backpack (one of his proudest accomplishments was openly reading a porn magazine in front of the school principal in study hall), Kenny was one of the most sweet-natured people Kyle knew, as well as one hell of a loyal friend. Honestly, Kyle would be lying if he said he didn't have a soft spot for the guy the size of Denver. Once he got past the initial anger of having one of his closest friends betray him, Kyle was thoroughly confused behind Kenny's motivation. He knew that Kenny couldn't resist the opportunity to exacerbate a dirty situation, he also knew that he would (and after World war Canada, already did) walk through the fires of Hell for him. Kyle just couldn't figured out what had changed between now and then.

_'How dare he go tell Cartman after I trusted him so much!'_ Just because Kyle was confused didn't mean that he wasn't fuming at him. Personally, Kyle thought that betraying someone's trust was one of the worst things you could possibly do to a friend, and he was disgusted that Kenny would do in on a whim like that. Kyle though as stormed up the walkway to Kenny's front door. Well, whatever it was, he would know in a few minutes. He heard the door rattle open and heard Kenny's mother shouting at her husband from behind it.

"Hello? Oh, Kenny's tied up right now, couldja come later?" she said.

Kyle tried his best to be polite to Kenny's mother. It wasn't _her_ fault her son was a backstabbing little...

"Tell him it's important." Kyle growled, the eminent in the tone of his voice. Well, so much for wanting to be nice.

"Well, alright. KENNNY! COME TO THE DOOR!" Kenny grumbled something incomprehensible from the other room.

"It's Kyle. He says it's important. Now git down here!" Kyle could hear Kenny shout that that was fine, and that it was okay for him to come inside.

"He says you can go right on up to his room in a minute." Kyle saw some girl from Raisins rush out of Kenny's room, fumbling to put her shirt back on correctly as she scurried towards the door. After deciding that Bebe was out of his league, it appeared that Kenny had already found a new girlfriend.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. McCormick." After deciding it was safe to go in, Kyle darted towards Kenny's room and swung the door open without asking permission, only to slam it behind him a minute later. Kenny was on the bed propped up against his pillow, Lord only knows how he had managed to re-dress himself so quickly. Kyle gave him a look cold enough to freeze over hell.

"Well, you son of a bitch, you told Cartman didn't you!?" Kyle screamed at Kenny, causing the latter to shrink back a bit at the sudden blast of noise. Kenny looked confused, almost like a cat when a new person comes into the house.

"Huh? Told him what? " Kenny was doing a damn good job acting confused, a certain worry eminent in his brown eyes.

"You just couldn't keep it to yourself that I have a crush on Stan, and now Cartman has told the whole damn school about it!" Kenny blinked.

"N-no, I didn't tell Cartman anything. " Kyle was surprised. Maybe the look of Kenny's face right now was real. The guy had always been crap at acting anyways...

"You didn't?"

"No! You know I wouldn't do that to you." Kyle felt a wave of relief wash over his body. So Kenny wasn't a rat after all. Kyle relaxed a bit more and sat on the bed to catch his breath, allowing his hands to fall back to support him and putting one leg up on the bed, so that he was sitting next to Kenny. He hadn't even realized that he was out of breath in the first place.

"But then, if you didn't tell Cartman, then how did he know?" Although he wasn't angry anymore (at least not at Kenny), Kyle was still confused as all hell.

"Wait, dude, you actually took him seriously? You know that Cartman rips on you all the time, how is any different?

"He was actually right this time."

"He doesn't know that. Remember that time when he told Nicole that you and him were a gay coup-"

"YES yes, of course I remember." Kyle groaned. Even though he had long since gotten over Nicole, that incident at the basketball arena was just so far from being his most pleasant memory from childhood that being reminded of it was like nails on chalkboard to him. "You're probably right about Cartman. But dude, seriously, why did he have to choose something that I actually care about?"

"Shitty luck I guess. Besides, I don't think anybody listen's to Cartman anyways." Kenny smiled a little bit, and patted Kyle gently on the back. Kenny wasn't much of a talker, but when he was he did have a certain way of comforting people. Kyle signed.

"I guess you're right. But I still can't believe he'd do that to me and Stan."

" Cartman's a dick, you're expecting too much of him. Dude you look exhausted, do you want to play some video games?"

"No, my Mom's about to make dinner. Besides, I'm supposed to see Stan in about two hours anyways. "

"Oh, you're going to see Stan? Are you bringing massage oil?" Kyle glared at his childhood friend.

"Kenny I am SO not in the mood right now..."

"No, you're right. Sorry about that." Kyle rolled his eyes. Friendship drama or not Kenny was still Kenny.

"Kinny you're father wants to talk to you. " Mrs. McCormick wailed from the other room. It was hard to say what she wanted, but given that Kenny's parents weren't the type to intervene it was probably something important.

"Well, it looks like you gotta go too." Kyle responded. "I'll see you at school Monday".

"You too Kyle! Goodbye!" After a quick goodbye, both boys promptly got up and left the room at the same time; Kyle headed towards the front door to go home, and Kenny headed towards the sofa to see what on Earth his parents would be bothering him about. The walk home seemed a lot quicker than the walk there (mostly because Kyle was actually in a civilized mood this time around), and soon he was at the dinner table at home, munching on the chicken wings and pre-packaged french fries his mother had prepared for dinner ( contrary to what a lot of his friends thought, the Broflovskis didn't always eat Jewish cuisine). Kyle had managed to relax to a certain extent during the meal, only to have his relaxation disrupted by a callous text from Cartman regarding the tightness of Stan's rear end. At least he had managed to avoid questions about what had happened at school, and was able to keep to conversation about his day down to a minimum.

After dinner ended, he had just enough time to go up to his room and collect his nerves before facing his best friend. He wasn't exactly calm, that is, considering the type of day he just had, but if the stupid remarks Cartman was making about him and Stan were really just, well, stupid remarks, then he reallly didn't have anything to worry about. He knew that the Marsh's ate a little bit later than his family did, so he took his time before finally putting on his shoes and heading towards Stan's house. Kyle buttoned up his jacket all the way before adjusting his hair inside his ushanka, and just as he was about to close the door he noticed a brightly-colored box on the corner of the porch. Approaching the said box, Kyle noticed a note on taped pertly to the front of the box. In scrawly, penciled handwriting it read:

For: Kyle

From: Stan

Kyle Scowled, quickly realizing that the mysterious gift was indeed a box of condoms, not even needing to investigate to know who really sent them. Kyle heard familiar giggling from the shrubs, and was soon chasing Cartman out of his yard, hurling the box of condoms back at Cartman's lawn.

Exasperated by the practical jokes of his sort-of friend, he made the short walk towards the Marsh's house. He immediately noticed that one of the cars was gone out of the driveway, showing that he had suceeded in his plan of not arriving until he and Stan had the house to themselves. Walking up to the door, Kyle had a sudden twinge of fear as his finger pressed into the barely-functional doorbell. He reminded himself sharply that he still had no idea what Stan knew about the situation with him and Cartman, and if he was in on Cartman's little mind game how much of it he , it was too late for worrying now. Besides, from what Kenny had told him, Kyle himself was pretty much the only one who believed it when Cartman said that he had a boner for-

The door rattled open seemlingly out of nowhere. Kyle was so lost in thought that he had hardly even noticed the noises coming from behind the door, and wasn't fully aware of the situation until he was staring into Stan's baby blue eyes, awaiting a greeting of some sort from the other person. Kyle shook himself back to reality as quickly as possible.

"Hey Stan!", he said a little quieter than usually, fully aware but embarrassed that his voice had cracked as he pronounced his best friends name. Fortunately, Stan didn't really seem to notice.

"Hey dude, what's up? Did you come over here to talk about something?" Kyle froze. What the hell was we talking about exactly? Did he know? Well, given that he had no idea what Stan had in mind, he decided that the best thing to do was to play it cool.

"N-no, nothing important really." Let that answer do for now, he could BS the rest later. Kyle made a mental note to subtly press him for information later.

"What did you want to do tonight?" Kyle asked 't really have a plan for that night. They had been best friends since childhood, so its not like they needed an excuse to be together. Honestly, Kyle was just exited to spend time with his best friend/long time crush.

" I was actually thinking we could grab some blankets and hang out in the treehouse. "

Kyle quickly agreed. The treehouse he and Stan had built in his backyard was one of Kyle's absolute favorite places to hang out. While it had retired from being a truth-or-dare/kissing clubhouse years ago, they still enjoying wasting time in the cramped cabin whenever they could. It had a lot of sentimental value to both of them, and it was a great place to just further away from the outside world and closer to the soul by their side.

After retrieving some ratty blankets from the hall linen closet, a flashlight and sodas, Stan and Kyle climbed the rickety wooden ladder to the old tree in the backyard. the inside was relatively cold, dark and a little dusty, but smelled of the fresh night air which drifted abundantly through the compact door and windows. The boys lay down the blankets and quickly situated themselves only the knotty wooden planks, the old floor creaking with every step. Soon enough they were situated with their feet facing the floor and their eyes facing each other. They didn't have very much space to themselves, as the treehouse had not magically gotten bigger since they were eight. Kyle sat neatly cross-legged, while Stan stretched out one leg as far as it could go, and tucked the other underneath. They both turned slightly to face each other.

The conversation kicked off mundanely at first, Stan starting off with some arguement he had gotten into with someone at school. Kyle listened carefully, condoling him where he could, and using the time he talked as an excuse to immerse himself in how intensely blue Stan's eyes were, or how he had a way of making even the fuzziest of situations clear. There was no questioning that Stan was smart, but in a unassuming, practical way. Kyle had come to depend on his opinions and comfort as a friend, and every time he did it only made him love Stan more.

They then joked around for a bit; the atmosphere loosening up like a pair of jeans in a diet commercial. Stan said that he loved spending time with Kyle, and that made his heart flutter a little bit. The evening wore on, the boys never really tiring of each other or the way cold breeze that comes with being semi-outdoors in the middle of the mountains. Kyle ended up scooting closer to Stan for warmth, allowing the room to go quiet as he nestled his head comfortably onto his best friend's shoulder. Kyle wasn't in any hurry to take his head off of Stan's shoulder\, but Stan was patient. Eventually Kyle lifted his head and sighed happily, wondering where the evening and conversation would take them next. He had decided against bringing up the thing with Cartman, as it didn't seem to have any impact on Stan's actions towards him. Kyle was in a good mood the way things were, and he didn't really want to ruin a moment like this over something as stupid as that. Kyle was now looking Stan in the eyes. Much to his surprise, Stan looked a little preoccupied, no longer fully wrapped up in the moment or even paying more than the minimum attention to his friend. Kyle knew Stan well-enough to know that this wasn't typical Stan behavior, so he immediately tried to get some information on what was bothering Stan.

"Hey, is something up. You look like you're thinking about something else right now."

"Well, actually, I was just wondering if you were going to confess. " Kyle's posture shot into an upright position at the last word.

"Confess what?" Stan tried his best to look Kyle dead in the eye, although it was obviously difficult for him to make eye contact.

"Well, confess your love for me. " Kyle became enraged.

"CARTMAN YOU BASTARD! Ever since this morning he's done is mock me and say that I have a crush on you even though he knows perfectly well that I don't! I am so sick of his bullshit!" Stan froze. His face became unreadable.

"Cartman? It was Kenny who told me that you like me," Stan looked down, his eyes gazing downward at the floor. "And I thought he was telling the truth."

"I...oh yeah, Cartman was spreading rumors about me. I thought you knew."

"I didn't. I just heard from Kenny. I really thought he was serious." Stan looked bummed out.

"Was he telling the truth when he said that you want to be with me?"

Kyle froze. His emotions just kept spinning out, his thoughts growing fast and jumbled. Kyle tried to say someone or do something to make the situation just a tiny bit clearer, but all he could do for a solid minute was just stare at Stan with wild eyes and his closed jaw quivering with shock. He could tell by looking that Stan was anxious to hear the answer, but somehow that didn't make addressing the actual question any easier. After a solid minute of this awkward silence, Kyle finally collected his wits enough to muster out an answer.

"It's true Stan. I love you."Kyle's voice was almost a whisper. Almost cowering over, he waited impatiently for Stan's impending answer. Stan smiled a little bit. He then proceeded to scoot closer and wrap his arm gingerly around Kyle's waist, gently cusping Kyle's face with his free hand. Kyle felt his heartbeat grow even faster, melting a bit into Stan's gentle touch. Stan's icey blue eyes were like lasers shooting directly into Kyle's emerald. ones. Kyle found it difficult to keep eye contact, but somehow he did it anyways.

"I-I love you too Kyle." Before he could do anymore thinking, he curled his own arms around Stan and pressed his soft lips into Kyles's. They kissed sweetly, firmly enough to show that they both wanted more, but gently enough to really feel the sensation of their lips touching. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and Kyle could feel his heart fluttering like it never had before. The moment was electrifying and peaceful at the same time. He allowed himself to melt into Stan's arms, and he could feel Stan doing the same. The only time he had ever done this before was in a dream, and the feeling he had in his gut right now was having now put all of his most exhilarating fantasies of shame. The whole thing seemed just seemed surreal .

Breaking the kiss, it took only a moment to kiss Stan back. Pulling off his knit cap, Kyle had his fingers through Stan's silky black hair, allowing his hand to become deeply twisted into the sleek strands. The boys kissed again and again, too many times to count and a little deeper every time. Stan eventually leaned them all the way forward so that he was practically lying on top of Kyle, their legs still bent in opposite directions, and Kyle's back still arched slightly against the sturdy wall of the treehouse. Both boys were virtually panting as they took a quick break for air, but the passion they felt brought their lips crashing together in mere seconds. Stan began slowly running his hands up and down Kyle's back, the way that a mother might do to her smile child. Kyle purred gently at the sensation, curious but still a bit too afraid to move to second base. When Kyle finally parted Stan's lips with his toungue in a French kiss, he felt so much white hot love and desire towards Stan that he hardly knew how to contain himself. Kyle released a soft moan into Stan's mouth. Although they were already both hugging each other like they hadn't see one another in two thousand years, Kyle simply couldn't get close enough to Stan fast enough, physically or emotionally.

"Mmmmh, Kyle," Stan moaned, flipping them over so that he was on top. He slid his hand down and began groping Kyle's ass through his jeans, causing Kyle to become titillated by the sensation. Kyle stuck his hand up the front of Stan's shirt, gently pulling it off. They began kissing more, and in new places. The environment was getting a lot more tense, and Stan began sucking on Kyle's neck when Kyle pulled away suddenly.

"I don't' want you to give me a hickey," he said frankly. Stan pulled away gently, breathing heavily and sitting in an upright position for the first time, well, since he jumped Kyle. Kyle moved clsoer to Stan, putting his arms around him and resting his head on Stan's shoulder. Stan hugged him back. Kyle giggled slightly when Stan kissed his hair. "Wow Stan," he sighed, "that was incredible." Stan hugged Kyle a little tighter.

"I thought it was awesome too." Stan replied, "you wanna start doing that from now on?"

"You're gonna have to start dating me first."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. I love you Stan. So much. " Kyle smiled as he buried his face deeper into Stan's shoulder.

" I love you too."

Kyle fully allowed himself to relax for the first time all night, almost falling asleep in the arms of his new boyfriend. It had been a long but fulfilling day. After staying like this for a long time, it got late and both boys needed to be getting to bed. They eventually climbed down from their romantic haven (maybe they weren't too old ot leave the treehouse for kissing after all), and only really succeeded in making small talk on their way to the front door. Despite the fact that their relationship had just changed drastically, it really wasn't awkward for them at all, and they even managed to kiss eachother goodnight while Stan's mother wasn't looking.

Kyle walked home in a daze, and tried to stay awake as long as he could before finally drifting off to sleep. Just before he could close his eyes, his phone started buzzing with two suprisingly identical text messages. Kyle scowled gently when he read them. One was from Cartman, the other from Kenny. They read: "Have fun at the boner fest." Kyle would have to punch Cartman for it tomorrow morning. Any hug Kenny for being the best setup friend a guy could ask for.


End file.
